


All the Pudding

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Other, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pudding

It had been a tiring day for Tom. It was already past 11 pm when he finally got home after shooting for the entire day. If that wasn't enough, he had bumped his head on a door once again and he had to wear a band aid for the night, including during an interview. It seemed like that's all he was doing lately, hit himself instead of getting the job done.

All he wanted to do was take a shower, have a snack and go to bed; he was too tired for a proper meal, he would have to make up for it at breakfast.

He threw his jacket on the sofa, stumbled as he took off his shoes and went straight to the fridge, reaching inside for a pack of caramel pudding. However, his hand grasped air and blinked in confusion, looking around the fridge yet not finding any of his pudding stack, which was weird since he refilled it two days prior.

He sighed and picked up a bottle of juice. Maybe he had eaten it earlier and didn't remember.

Just as he was exiting the kitchen and going back into the living room, he bumped into someone.

He moved back, emitting a tiny grunt before he regained balance and looked straight at....himself?

"Wha-" he rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. Did a reeeeeally good cosplayer just break into his hotel room?

"Hello, Thomas." this person's voice was way too similar to his. How tired was he exactly?

"Who are you?" he managed to blurt out.

"It's disappointing that you are the one to ask me this. I would have thought you knew me quite well after pretending to be me for so long." the man dressed like Loki crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Tom with an air of superiority.

"I need more sleep." Tom just shook his head and walked past 'Loki' and flopped down on the couch. He wws pretty sure thav at this point he was either hallucinating or he should have called the hotel's security. But his mind was numb and he already seemed rude enough so he decided to just go with it.

"How dare you ignore me, mortal!?!?" Loki yelled, outraged at the behaviour the mortal had towards him. "Do you not know who I am?!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry for being this rude, but I'm utterly exhausted. So please tell me what you want and let me sleep?" it was so uncharacteristically for him to act or speak like that but he really didn't need that at the moment.

"Thomas, I am Loki of Asgard, I've come here to congratulate you on your portrayal of myself. It was delightful to watch, albeit a bit exaggerated, I'd say." he smirked and vanished into thin air, appearing not a moment later next to Tom on the couch, bowl with pudding in hand. "Want some?" his smirk only grew as Tom's head snapped in his direction and his eyes grew wide.

"You ate all my pudding?! I had a week's stash in there!" maybe that shouldn't have been the first thing that he noticed considering a god just teleported next to him but he was hungry and it was late.

Loki just laughed their characteristic 'ehehehe' and conjured another bowl of pudding and a spoon.

"No, I just hid it. I knew you had the same weakness for pudding as I do." Tom only nodded, the fact that he was talking to Loki finally sinking in.

"Uhm.... so you exist?" he poked Loki with the spoon as if to make sure he was real then continued eating. "I really need to sleep more."

"Of course I exist, Thomas. Now eat your pudding." Tom nodded like a little child listening to his mother, flabbergasted yet utterly confused.

"Why are you here?" he asked all of a sudden, still finding it a bit hard to cope with the thought.

Loki shrugged and turned on the telly. "Thor was bored. We decided to visit."

Tom's eyes lit up once again and he almost bit into the spoon. "We? You mean Thor is here too?" his companion rolled his eyes, grunted but then replied with a 'Yes'.

"Where is he?!" Tom suddenly turned from extremely-tired-actor to child-during-Christmas-morning.

"He is visiting the man called Chris Hemsworth. My brother is bigger than that man but I guess he does the job." He lounged on the couch, already annoyed by Tom's attitude.

"We HAVE to call Chris, I can't believe Thor is here!" by this time, a headache was already forming for the God of Mischief. He couldn't believe he visited the man that he thought would be his biggest fan, only to be pushed aside in the favour of his brother. As Thomas was tapping away on the contraption he knew was a "mobile phone", he pondered whether or not to take his leave.

"Oh my God, Chris, can you believe this?! Loki is here with me!" and he jumped closer to the god, pulling him by the neck so Chris could see.

"Yea, mate, I know. Thor is here too. He already ate all of my food and chugged down all the beer." Chris seemed a bit less enthusiastic than Tom expected him to be.

"Loki ate all of my pudding too! This is the greatest thing ever!" and here was 5 year-old Tom again. This brought a smile to Loki's face. Looking at the phone's screen he could see his brother behind Chris, eating away at some sweets while the other man was complaining about his secret stash of non-diet sweets that was vanishing.

He decided that maybe they should let the actors eat and sleep. He cleared his throat and moved closer to Thomas so his face was on the screen too.

"Excuse me, Thor, we have to go. We'll come back tomorrow." Thor but down the Snicker's bar he was munching on and sighed. Tom ended the call and looked at Loki a bit disappointed.

"Thank you for visiting and I'm sorry if I was rude. Fans can be a little too much these days and I didn't exactly believe in Norse gods until an hour ago." He smiled at the god and Loki nodded in return.

"It is quite all right, Thomas. Thank you for the pudding. It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you for portraying me so well." They shook hands, Tom jump-hugged him as he left and Loki teleported outside the hotel room to get Thor and return to Asgard, content that, in the end, Thomas was actually happy to see him.

Until the following day, that was.


End file.
